


Where the Rot Runs Deepest

by c_macuLatum



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boredom, L is Light's age, M/M, Near is his younger brother, Second Hearts, Soulmates, Spiders, life after death, to-oh university, wammy's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_macuLatum/pseuds/c_macuLatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has finally found his purpose in life and he could not be happier, but in doing so he lost his heart-- literally. In an attempt to find answers and reclaim his pride, Light contacts an elite medical institution called Wammy's House that seems to have all the information he could ever wish for. One problem: Light will have to use the CEO's son L to uncover a conspiracy that began around the time they were both born. This turns out to be much more difficult than Light originally imagined...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Rot Runs Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer: I own nothing. Tear.

"I cannot express how happy I am for you, son," Soichiro began, "But I'll be the first to admit that this seems rather uncharacteristic for you. May I ask what brought this on?" His father's tone sharpened, but it was barely noticeable. Light laughed warmly, both inside and out. Yes, this was uncharacteristic, but not in the way that his father imagined. He had been taking note of his own lack of emotion on this occasion. It was no more than a chore designed to prevent future misfortune on Light's part, so he had reasoned that the odds that this would be the day when he would finally develop the normal symptoms of love to be statistically negligible. Still, out of all times for him to feel something this was by far the most likely, statistics be damned. More so than being surprised, relieved, or even disappointed, Light was curious. His continued apathy was further proof that something was different about him at his core; he was meant for something greater, but what, and why? That was the true discrepancy from his character-- Light was thinking deeply about a matter that was not related to the analysis of his immediate surroundings, plans, or morals. Light was... musing. Yet what his father deemed so out of character was entirely logical: Light was acting in preemptive self-preservation, which was what constituted nearly every action he took. It was the little ironies like these, where only Light knew how true a given statement really was and laughed to himself, that gave Light pleasure in life. The entire world seemed to be designed for Light to enjoy his own private inside joke with himself.  
"I know that this seems out of the blue to you, Father, but Misa and I could not be surer of our relationship, and after much thought I realized that it was impractical for me to pretend that this is any less than it is."  
"I trust your judgment," was Soichiro's only response.  
Light knew this was difficult for his father to accept, but it really wasn't uncommon. Most people knew right away when they found the one their heart called to, and while again Light really felt nothing, Misa seemed quite sure. Once you were sure that you had truly found the person your heart of hearts was bound to, there was no reason not to complete the Joining—a ceremony that would join your souls. The heart never lied; soulmates were perfect and forever.  
"Dad, I don't want you to think this is rushed, but I do want to start living my life, and I know what I want." Light wanted to be bound to Misa, who was so painfully easy to manipulate, as soon as he possibly could to ensure that his heart could never betray him by seeking someone less profitable. But really, it didn't matter. Misa's certainty that they were destined for each other was absolute, so how could there be someone else out there for him? Light's heart felt the same as it always did because he was chosen.  
Light had to converse with his father a bit longer, but the man ended up acting like his honorable self and scheduling the ceremony per Light's request. Mentally checking the item off his list, Light began walking away. He caught his mother's eye on the way out the door. Damn. Light couldn’t help but wish that he had gotten his above average perceptiveness from somewhere outside of his family.  
"Light, don't I get a hug?" Sachiko demanded with a tense smile. Light would have to keep an eye on her. She was the only one who seemed suspicious of his act, and Light was the last person to underestimated her.  
Sachiko had been acting strangely ever since Light had announced that he was dating Misa. At the time it had been a temporary convenience, both to have her do favors for him and to scare off the other girls who sought him. Ironically if Sachiko’s odd behavior had not forced him to maintain the perfect act, he never would have come to control Misa so fully. Still, he knew his mother realized that it wasn’t love that he was feeling even if she had no way of knowing all of what went on inside her son’s head.  
“I really am happy, Mom.” He said this more to feel her out than to actually convince her of anything.  
“I know son…” Sachiko gave him a knowing look. “Just make sure it’s for the right reasons.”  
“What reasons could I possibly have mother?”  
Light left feeling a little on edge, but it was nice that he was alone, sort of. He knew he was fully capable of dealing with his mother if that became entirely worth his time. Finally free, Light dropped Misa off at her house, making some excuse about not wanting to be too affectionate until after the ceremony which only made her adore him more. Really, this was all too easy.  
Light passed the mausoleum on his way to To-Oh, setting his mind ablaze. Light has done considerable research before announcing his decision to Join Misa. It would be stupid not to, given he would be binding their souls together so that when they died and their true hearts were placed in such a storage unit as the one before him, they would find each other in the afterlife. Light's lips tilted slightly upwards. Of course, this was all assuming that a) beliefs about the second heart's purpose being to contain the soul were true, and b) neither his nor Misa's hearts would rot before their time. Light knew he was too pure to ever possess a rotten heart, but even some good people suffered this fate as a result of discontentment or inaction. Perhaps Misa's shrill voice would crack her heart in her chest-- this time Light did smile, but his smile soon faded. This was too easy, but what was this to begin with? Light was meant for something, and he was determined to use his gifts to change the world for the better, but he needed some sign to tell him what his purpose was. He loved his family and his life, but he was bored. Light's heart would rot if he lived feeling so unfulfilled with all of his accomplishments, and Light would never let that happen.  
It seemed to be the injustice of the century to Light that heart's rotted so easily in some cases, and not at all in others. He had seen so many hardened criminals let loose on the biased judgment of their heart. Murderers walked free because courts pretended that the law of Japan and that of the soul coincided. It made no sense that a good man could lose his chance for an eternal afterlife with his family because he felt purposeless when the sum of the earth could live in luxury after death because they thought they had been doing the right thing. If Light had his way, he would shatter the criminals hearts in retribution for all those who did nothing but good and suffered anyways. Light pondered this throughout the school day, and ended up startled when a black notebook plopped to the ground not too far from him.  
The ebony leather stood out starkly against the green grass. Oddly, it struck Light now how infrequently he appreciated nature’s beauty. It never really occurred to him to simply survey his surroundings. Perhaps this was the curse of intelligence. Light found himself incapable of observing anything irrelevant to his purpose for any extended period of time. Speaking of which, Light’s brilliant mind was sucked back to the notebook lying on the ground before him. Its sudden appearance was strange enough to warrant Light looking into it, he supposed, his curiosity piqued. Yet, upon closer examination, Light flinched away. Whoever's name is written in this notebook shall die? What a stupid prank. People who did things like this for the amusement of it really were sick. Light tried to write it off as just this, especially since he was rather disgusted in the first place, but he brought the booklet with him anyway. Deep down he wondered if just maybe this was the sign he had been asking for. Could this be the tool that would allow him to fulfill his purpose? Light was still locked in an internal debate when an opportunity presented itself. According to the notebook, if no cause was stated the victim would die of cardiac arrest. How unspecific. Light longed to test it, but such feelings were ridiculous at best. This was no more than a hoax...  
Then Light arrived home and saw the criminal on television-- he had raped a young girl, but he was sentenced to a mere two months of community service because his heart remained pure. Light felt the anger bubble up inside him and quickly changed the channel lest he mess up his act before his family somehow. Seemingly fate was in favor of the Death Note, however, as the next channel showed a well-known philanthropist who had recently perished at the ripe old age of 81 becoming the latest heartless scandal. Something inside Light snapped and he carefully scribbled the rapist's name onto the Death Note, thinking of his sister the whole time. Somehow Light wasn't surprised when the man collapsed on TV even as he accepted his too-lenient sentence, but that didn’t stop a healthy dose of panic seeping through him.  
Light's next thoughts came in a flurry. Light had just killed someone! Someone who deserved to die… This was his purpose, he knew, but he would have to keep it secret. Light would purge the world-- but what was he thinking? Light should be horrified, Light was horrified, but The World was rotten at its heart, pun intended. Light would not be so selfish as to deprive humanity of the salvation he could provide. So, what did that entail? Light's mind suddenly began to jump back to an ethics course he had once taken when his focus returned to the television.  
"We have just received word from the medical crew that his heart is not in tact at all, startling all experts and shining suspicion on those who conducted the tests to determine its state. More remarkably, however, is that he is not actually dead. While doctors are hesitant to give a firm diagnosis, it appears that his true heart actually shattered, leaving him in a coma without any standard medical cause. His next of kin must now decide whether to attempt treatment for a man who many would say has lost his soul forever. Meanwhile, scientists everywhere are puzzled by the cause of his condition..."  
Light began laughing out loud, and not in his usual manner. He knew that he should consider further, go through the ethics and justify each instance of hypocrisy, but... this was justice. This was the only true justice Light had ever seen, and he knew in his heart that he was meant to continue. At that moment when his surety became complete, Light felt as though all the air was suddenly sucked from his chest. Reeling from the unexpected impact, Light found himself on the ground, unable to breath. He was constricted, his lungs screaming for air, but none of his muscles seemed to be under his conscious control anymore. Just as Light thought he might burst, oxygen filled him once more, but the humor of the moment was gone. Light felt shaken to his core, and humbled more than he had ever been. That wasn't right, Light was serving his purpose. He was obviously just in shock, which was an appropriate reaction. Deciding that a glass of water was the only remedy necessary, Light gave the matter little more thought and tried to ignore the mildly hollow feeling inside him after that.  
The next few days passed in a blur, but for once in Light’s life that was a good thing. He felt high off all the lies he was telling and how each person he encountered bought them so fully. The world was already starting to bow before him but they didn’t even know it yet. He was beginning to acquire a reputation as he had purged so many criminals from the world. He wished he could announce his identity so that all those who had suffered because the world has not as just as he could thank him, but the secrecy was almost better. Unfortunately, Light would be distracted from his Purpose by his Joining to Misa today. He almost felt that she was obsolete at this point, but such a loyal follower could still be a great asset. She was the only one who knew him that grasped how important he was, even if she didn't know why. Light supposed, anyways. But he had a right to resent any distractions from his Purpose, did he not?  
“Light, finish up with your hair so we can prove our love already!” Misa whined at him through the bathroom door. Light didn’t pause in his grooming.  
“I just want to look perfect for you,” Light said without any real inflection. He didn’t have to; it was Misa, after all.  
“Oh, of course, Light! That’s so romantic!” He heard Misa’s stilettos clicking away, and then stepped out of the bathroom—to find his mother standing within easy earshot giving him a calculating look.  
“Hello mother, I was just getting ready.” Light gave her a winning look and stepped away brusquely. How long had she been standing there? She had heard his voice when he said he wanted to look good. It wasn’t a lie, but it had sounded like one. Light assured himself would be fine as usual. It wasn't as if anyone could stop him after all.  
He wasn’t paying all that much attention to the ceremony itself, beyond feeling a twinge of dissatisfaction that his mother was not the only one who wasn’t smiling. She had told Sayu? Although, Light could use this to his advantage. He could manipulate Sayu much more easily, and get her to tell him exactly what his mother was thinking. Whatever Sachiko was trying to do, she was helping him anyways. Then suddenly no one was smiling.  
“Excuse me, what did you just say?”  
“I said there’s something wrong with your heart.” The practitioner’s voice was cold, but no longer bored as it had been throughout the rest of the ceremony.  
“Just because this is taking a little longer than normal—“  
“Maybe we should discuss this in private.” What was this man suggesting. That there was something wrong with his heart? That his heart was rotten?  
“Exactly what are you trying to say?!? That Misa and I aren’t—“  
“No. Usually I would say that the couple are destined to be with other people,” Anger flashed across Light’s face and the man continued hastily, “But. Ms. Amane’s heart is behaving just fine.” Light opened his mouth to interject. At facilities like these state of the art equipment was used to monitor the progress by mapping an energy that manifested partially in the infrared spectrum. The procedures were pretty solid, but it was still a spiritual matter and both mechanical and other errors were not unheard of. “My machinery was tested to make sure it was functioning properly just this morning and it literally has not moved since then, so there are two possibilities. And don't insult me, because we both know it wasn't my error. I'm the best you'll find in this country." Light was fuming. How dare this imbecile question his purity? He was a God! “Since the detectors are not malfunctioning, which I can verify, and have already, one: your heart is rotten,” Light started screaming something foul. “OR, since that seems unlikely given your age and general background…” The man hesitated, looking as though he wished he did not have to continue. “Or, your heart is not your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you like it. Please be sure to let me know if you'd like to read more chapters in the future so I can decide whether or not to continue.


End file.
